Several motorized trailer drivers are found in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,841 to Sacco on Aug. 29, 1989 teaches such a device, as to do U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,711 to Cornelius on Jul. 31, 1979; 3,861,482 to Stephens et al. on Jul. 21, 1975; 3,783,960 to Feliz on Jan. 8, 1974; and 3,770,070 to Smith on Nov. 6, 1973. Such devices have not found widespread acceptance in the market due to several drawbacks associated with such devices. Primarily, such prior art devices, particularly with large trailers, tend to be difficult to steer due to a lack of steering leverage. Further, while such devices are designed to aid in maneuvering a trailer, such devices are difficult to move and maneuver themselves when not connected to a trailer. Several of the prior art devices are designed for permanent attachment to the trailer, rendering them useless for moving other trailers. While there are several other prior art devices designed for removable use with trailers, such devices are not easily attached to or removed from the trailers, making their use difficult.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a trailer moving device that is relatively easy to steer while moving a trailer to which it is connected. Such a needed device would itself by easy to move and store, and would provided a simplified, easy-to-use attachment for attaching to the trailer. Such a needed device would further provide high traction with the ground. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.